


Like Some Junkyard Dog

by crickets



Series: Immortal Verse [2]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	Like Some Junkyard Dog

She _is_ her mother. Ben could never see that. And the walls were never thick enough to muffle out his secrets.

No longer daddy’s little girl, that adoring, petulant fan, she dangles temptation in front of Richard like some neutered junkyard dog.

She knows what he is, what he wants, what it takes to make him scream her name. But mostly, she knows what he _needs_. And for that end, Ben’s purpose has been served. Only she can give it to him now, and what he can give her is vengeance.

Daddy’s been a bad, bad man.

"It’s time," Alex whispers one night, naked at his side.

"Why not you?" he asks, tracing one finger along her spine.

"I still _have_ my soul," she answers.

"What makes you think I don’t?"

"What makes you think you do?"

_-fin_


End file.
